An automatic analysis device that automatically carries out an analysis on a sample such as a sample (specimen) has been known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses a system that is provided with a probe formed as a hollow needle capable of moving a liquid sample, a holding plate on which a large number of portions that hold the liquid samples are formed and which is moved relative to the probe and a transparent base on which the holding plate is secured, and which is driven by an actuator.
In the above-mentioned system, the probe is attached to a fluorescent hub, and the hub and probe are designed to be optically discriminable. In the system, a camera for use in picking up an image of fluorescence of the liquid samples held on the holding plate is installed on the side opposite to the probe, with the holding plate and the base interposed therebetween. Moreover, in the system, a technique is disclosed in which an optical marker is placed on the transparent base, and a relative positional relationship between the probe and the base with the holding plate secured thereon is calibrated by allowing the camera to pick up an image of the corresponding marker.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2005-520157